


【授權翻譯】Two Points 兩點

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 「看，」夏洛克又開始了，「你一直在拯救我。和觸碰我。」而嗯，這好像沒有在他腦袋中總結得那麼全面。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】Two Points 兩點

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209320) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> A/N：為sherlock_flashfic's "Foregone Conclusion"挑戰而寫。感謝Lim和Resonant的beta！
> 
> ——
> 
> 我只能說，Speranza是永遠的神
> 
> ——
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

尷尬地，夏洛克消化速度慢得不能讓他理解發生了什麼。他注意到約翰，然而：這是最重要的一點，而這一點影響了之後的所有事。約翰的手在他身上，強壯有力。約翰拉得他失去平衡。約翰把他帶到地上，讓他摔倒在地。而在此之後，他的大腦才把其他線索拼回其位：經過他左耳那嘶聲、約翰扭曲的表情、手槍抵著人行道的那咔嗒一聲。

他聽不到槍聲。但當然他有。耳朵的鳴叫，空氣的沉重： _這_ 就是那一槍。但這些資訊都不能被吸收；反而，他發現自己的背脊抵著約翰躺下想著，噢。

約翰雙眼失焦；聆聽著。然後約翰看著他說，「混蛋」——在夏洛克能反應過來前，他逼迫著自己起身走了。

夏洛克只是在那裡躺了一會，消化著在他身前向下游走的冷顫。他終於清醒過來重新加入行動時，約翰已經抓到槍手了。夏洛克發現自己坐在一個躺在人行道上四肢攤開的人之上，扇著他的側臉說著，「閉嘴。不真的，閉嘴。」在每一次他抗議時。雷斯垂德來了並用一輛小貨車載走那個男人了。

那一晚，約翰一夜無眠，而且情緒不佳，還喝了威士忌，不是啤酒。夏洛克發現他肩膀上、手臂上和腿上的淤青。它們被他碰的時候會痛。

而他常常觸碰它們。

* * *

只是一刺，然後；很小的一刺。在此之前他感覺非常得意；他在弗拉克斯曼剛要跳上通往滑鐵盧大橋的混凝土階級時抓住了他的領子。弗拉克斯曼後退並彎腰，臉漲得通紅，手撐在大腿上。夏洛克感到有些喘不過氣來，但他還是努力地呼吸，「這毫無用處。你沒有地方可去，而且我已經得到所需要的證據來——」

弗拉克斯曼以一記朝他肚子的快速而強力的拳擊驚訝了他，只是擠出了他所有的空氣，反而不太疼。但是，他的膝蓋停止工作，他用力地坐在那些鵝卵石上。弗拉克斯曼逃上樓梯，而如果約翰沒有加速跑過他並一步上兩級的話——完全沒有瘸，一點也沒有——他也許就已經逃走了。一會兒後，弗拉克斯曼摔倒在夏洛克腳邊。夏洛克高興地拍手。在他之上，約翰脫掉那頂空氣帽子致敬。

一切都很好，直到夏洛克嘗試站起來，並在用腳支撐時因疼痛發出哼聲。這不是他第一次被揍，也不是第一條斷掉的肋骨……但約翰奇怪地看著他。夏洛克低頭才看到襯衫上的紅跡。

「噢，見鬼。」夏洛克抱怨。約翰衝下樓梯，脫下夾克並把毛衣拉到頭上脫掉。然後約翰脫掉自己的T恤站在那裡，裸著胸膛。「嗨。」夏洛克想，從他三道明顯的疤痕和在約翰右臂高處的一塊脫色的地方演繹出約翰的父親並不是如他的訃告所說般死於癌症。更有可能是酗酒或者憂鬱；自殺可能極高。他已經急不及待要問了。

約翰胡亂撥開夏洛克的手，彎下腰為那個無聊的傷口止血，即使刀鋒不能比兩英寸長：不會比一把指甲鉗大。夏洛克抬高手，嘗試耐心一點，從這個與眾不同的角度觀察約翰的頭頂和肩膀來讓自己忙碌起來。他很少有機會看到人們的頭頂。他該努力一點。

約翰突然站直，抓住夏洛克其中一隻手，按在他用T恤做成的臨時繃帶上。「用力按下去。」他解開夏洛克的皮帶扣並抽出來；夏洛克感受到皮革滑過他的髖部。「你沒事的。」約翰說，用皮帶加固繃帶，「但你需要縫好幾針並打幾針。」約翰的聲音聽起來很正常，但他的臉容緊繃，臉色非常蒼白。夏洛克意識到他更喜歡約翰這樣的樣子。他的手指刺痛，在短褲裡半硬。約翰的乳頭同樣很硬，但那大概是因為寒冷。

「你能在公寓裡弄嗎，還是我們需要去急症室？」夏洛克問。

「什麼？」約翰拿起他被扔到一邊的毛衣再次套上；他在顫抖。「不，你需要打破傷風針。」他說。「而且有些東西我也沒有。」他們聽到警笛；在他們之上，兩輛警車在橋上停了下來。夏洛克拉緊大衣，決定要盡可能避免上救護車。約翰同樣是這樣想的。「我們能在回家的路上在UCLH[1]停下。」他低語，視線跟著在走下來的警察。

「你大概該開始在家中興建一家診所了。」夏洛克告訴他。

這好像讓約翰感到驚訝。「呃，對。」他嘆氣。「我想你是對的。」

* * *

所以他很失望。隨便一個白痴都能把兩點用線連起來；技巧只是從一點準確地朝正確的方向釋放一條射線。糟糕的是，現在他在找規律，他能看到數據中比兩點多的更多點。約翰在他們的第一宗案子就為他射死了一個人，而這應該已經足以讓他作出一個聰明的結論。但他完全誤解了甚至是他自己的反應。他不比安德森好。或者——好吧，有點太誇張了。

只是一個非常簡單的實驗。約翰舒適地坐在扶手椅上，在看報紙，手肘那裡有一個玻璃杯；背對著在飯廳的夏洛克。暫定假設：即使他明顯地無視著他，約翰實際上一直下意識地在密切留意他。他用肌肉痙攣和在臉上飛快地閃過的痛苦來測試，想起有一次他幾乎服用過量的一款他在測試的（每個人都有可能會這樣）毒藥（實驗性質；非常危險）。約翰的肩膀緊繃了一點但他沒有轉身。夏洛克沉思了一會，然後故意粗魯地走了一步並碰中了一個茶杯。

它在碟子上作響。報紙被扔到地上。約翰出現在他眼前，眉毛緊皺，手有技巧地順著夏洛克的身軀而下，滑進他衣服的皺褶之下。噢，對。夏洛克閉上雙眼。手指沿著他的肋骨，輕輕地在他的胃、肝、胰臟尋找酸痛之處。夏洛克顫抖並急促地呼吸——然後聽到約翰溫和地低語了「哈」。

「你受傷了。」約翰斷然道。

「不。」夏洛克回應。約翰皺眉，再次戳著他胸腔的軟組織，重複著這個實驗。夏洛克一直等到約翰冰冷乾燥的雙手張開放在他的腰上才說，和緩地，「你常常觸碰我。」

約翰穩定地繼續著，有衝動要縮回手，但最後決定不要。夏洛克看著這些細小的動作：收縮、抽動、被咬著的唇。

約翰考慮過各種各樣的回應，然後最後說，「我是一名醫生。」

「對，」夏洛克同意。「但這不能解釋我為什麼會喜歡這。」

約翰縮回手了，然後：事實上，他足足退後了兩步，十指平常交叉著並反出去伸展：像一個快要開始在音樂會演奏的鋼琴家。其中的暗示非常明顯：約翰華生的雙手是專業的工具，客觀冷靜得像鉗子一樣。而這本是很具說服力的，除了約翰讓他的手指緊緊地交叉著，就像他會突然前傾仔細並自願地觀察它們。

「不，」約翰慢慢地說。「那不是……」

這是一般約翰會嘗試向自己解釋夏洛克的推理的時間。他挺擅長的，實際上；這是讓他成為一個可以忍受的陪伴者的部分原因。但是，今天看起來花了很長時間，而夏洛克四處搜尋著用來分散注意力。正常來說，當然，他只會分散些許注意力，忙碌著嘗試要作出結論。但這沒有實際的案件那麼複雜：只是有點反常；一切都已被解決；證明完畢[2]。所以他數著牆紙上的花，不是說數量變了：46。

終於，約翰說，「所以你是說……」和噢上帝啊，噢 _上帝_ 啊，這應該被日內瓦公約[3]禁止的。他 _嘗試_ 要有耐心，他說真的不想 _急速地帶_ 約翰過一遍他 _明白_ 也許會是一個不受歡迎的揭示，但現在已經快三分鐘了，而約翰已經 _被給予答案了_ ，他只需要 _驗證數據_ 。

「看。」夏洛克開始了，然後把他的手心按到一起，舉起來放到他的唇邊。等一下。羞辱不是很好的開場白。他轉身，飛快地走到牆前，然後再走回來。他需要跟約翰解釋一遍，這才是重點。假裝約翰是安德森並希望他不會永遠扼殺他們之間的性。

「看，」夏洛克又開始了，「你一直在拯救我。和觸碰我。」而嗯，這好像沒有在他腦袋中總結得那麼全面。他的心開始砰砰直跳；啊哈。「而 _這_ ，」夏洛克說，抓起約翰的手按到自己的胸口上。約翰雙眼圓睜。「還有 _這_ ，」夏洛克說，捧起約翰的臉。「顯而易見到極致。」他說，俯身把唇碰到約翰的。他的嘴唇很乾，有一點點皺裂。嗯，忍冬味潤唇膏。還有一絲淡淡的薄荷味在——

約翰的手堅決地放到他的肩膀上並把他推開了。臉上還是帶著那熟悉的困惑。「太快了。」他說，而這比夏洛克能承受的還要多，因為無論這算是怎樣，這一點都不快。他能感受到那些漫上咽喉的侮辱字句，在哽著。 _你需要一個【圖表？！】【電報？！】【腦白質切除術[4]？！——抱歉不，算了吧。】他們真的會讓你獨自出來遊蕩的嗎？你難道不會感受到一種糟糕的內在的空虛——在你的顱骨內嗎？_

他相當肯定他不能制止自己，但距離他的大衣只有兩步，距離前門只有十七步，而且距離報攤只有七十六步，他買到一包有十支的紅色萬寶路並走到攤後抽一支又一支直到半包都被他抽完了，感覺就像一個罪犯一樣：美妙絕倫。

  
  


* * *

他走了好長的一段路到漢普斯特德荒野[5]，停下來看著那些在西南入口晃蕩的癮君子。他抽完剩下的紅色萬寶路，聽著他們告訴他那個住在查爾克農場站[6]的退休的贗造者從郵政收到幾個看起來很有趣的箱子，還有那個住在芬利奇路站[6]的買賣賊贓者最近又開始站街找男人了。在他離開的時候，他因尼古丁而高興地疾走著，而且已經想好一個計劃來瓦解一個雷斯垂德和他的跟班們還沒有發現，即使那些方法的規律令人驚訝地明顯，的入室盜竊集團。另一方面，在一次見面中他就能令人滿意地有效率地解決問題並提供方案；也許他只需要發短訊就可以。

直到約翰關上所有燈後，他才回家，並安靜地在黑暗中走上樓梯，偷偷地溜進他的睡房。距離衣櫃的櫃子還有四步。他脫下大衣，扔到扶手椅上，伸手想要——

完全錯誤的聲音。他立即僵住，仔細聆聽。

「吸煙對你真的很糟糕，」約翰說，在黑暗中。「你的大衣很臭。」

他有衝動想要開燈。——不。夏洛克站在那裡，衡量著每一個可能的可能性。約翰把他騙進公寓後現在想要跟他說話（90%）/和他性交（75%）/責備他（50%）/宣布他要離開（35%），或者這次的拜訪當然能與一些和他們之前的互動毫無關係（10%）。還有，也許只是停電了（5%）。

「讓我想起阿富汗，」約翰說。「想要說服任何人離開都很難。看起來不太可能是對你的健康最大的威脅，即使當然它 _是_ ，從統計學角度來說。我想這對你也適用，同樣地，加上你中槍和遇到爆炸的頻率。但是，」約翰若有所思地加到，「我想你比大部分人都會更有可能被數字遊說。」

「我 _是的_ ，」夏洛克回覆，被冒犯了。「這就是我為什麼不吸煙的原因。大部分時間，」他加道。「只在我憤怒或者惱怒的時候。」

「而這是你的常態，不是嗎？」

夏洛克完全無視。「它能讓人冷靜，讓人腦筋動得更快。」他說。「你可以人為地創造不是那麼難以見鬼地置信地 _無聊_ 時那最自然的現實。尼古丁是美妙的藥物；可卡因更好。我很好奇為什麼沒有人會把它們放進一杯健康的雞尾酒並用核黃素[7]加強它們的效果。好吧，我對我吻了你非常抱歉。」

「不需要。」約翰說，然後夏洛克開燈，想要更多數據。

約翰舒適地坐在扶手椅上，一隻穿了靴子的腿被放到另一邊的膝蓋上。夏洛克的大衣堆在他的大腿上。約翰在適應光亮度時瞇了瞇眼，但夏洛克沒有見到任何緊張的症狀，沒有說謊的徵兆。

「不是說我不相信你的結論，」約翰現在在燈亮起來後更溫和地說，而夏洛克掙扎著要不要把它們關上。「我相信。 _顯而易見_ 。這就是為什麼——」約翰咬唇，夏洛克抑制要跑過去搖晃他直到他揭曉是什麼荒謬的邏輯[8]在混淆他的判斷。風水。占星術。 _心理分析_ 。夏洛克壓制了一次戰慄。

約翰專心地看著他，而如今他的嘴角被扯住了。「我自己得到了非常相似的結論。」他說。「 _好幾個月_ 之前：我們遇到對方之後的那一天，事實上。而你告訴我我錯了。」

「我沒有。」

「你有。我說了一大堆有關有男友也沒事的話而你說你跟工作結婚了！」

「嗯，但那是事實，不是嗎？」而在約翰能繼續抗議前，夏洛克說，「好吧：我當時沒有註意到，」然後再次關上燈。

夏洛克碰到他的時候約翰已經站了起來：在黑暗的房間裡一道更黑暗的剪影。手握著他的二頭肌，而夏洛克想還有機會約翰也許會搖晃他，或者批評他——不，不那是一個吻，而那非常好。約翰的肌肉在他為那個吻傾身往上時收縮，而夏洛克不能阻止自己用手在他全身上下游走；他的身體令人驚訝地結實。約翰看起來很喜歡這，並飛快地摸到夏洛克的頭更粗暴地吻，直到夏洛克的心跳完全失控並需要分開來呼吸。這都是中槍的好處——興奮、腎上腺素、和約翰在他身上的手——而不用忍受那些壞處。

「我當時沒有註意到，」夏洛克喘著氣，感覺到他有責任要重複這個卑微的真相來作為他付給約翰現在在給予他的歡愉的定金：手順著他的胸膛而下，在解開襯衫的鈕扣，從他的褲子裡拿出他的陰莖。「或者說，我當時在注意那個連環殺手。你不能怪我。我不是每天都會遇到這宗案子。我有享受它的權利；不是嗎？但我完完全全留意不到——」約翰的手在他的胸膛游走，快速地掠過。他失去了他那串思緒，站在那裡，驚愕地看著黑暗。約翰的嘴稍微碰到了他的耳後。

「——顯而易見的一切。」約翰低語。「噓。別說話。」並把他拉到床上。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]UCLH：University College London Hospital，UCL醫院
> 
> [2]Quod Erat Demonstrandum：這就是所要證明的，經常被戲稱為（且非常適合夏洛克）quite easily done——維基百科
> 
> [3]人道主義公約
> 
> [4]爭議性的精神病治療手術（做了後會癡呆）
> 
> [5]大型的古老的倫敦公園
> 
> [6]倫敦地鐵的車站。
> 
> [7]維生素B2，也許能緩解頭痛，但暫時沒有研究證據支持
> 
> [8]monkey-logic：urban dict說「the belief of throwing enough shit at a problem will make it go away」，類似鴕鳥吧但我找不到更好的翻譯


End file.
